


Delivery Boy

by evenifidieitsjimin



Series: BTS; your favourite delivery boys [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS as delivery boys, BTS being cute, BTS being shy, BTS being whipped for the reader, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Pizza Delivery Boy Jeon Jungkook | Jungkook, Pizza Delivery Boy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Pizza Delivery Boy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Pizza Delivery Boy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Pizza Delivery Boy Kim Taehyung | V, Pizza Delivery Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Pizza Delivery Boy Park Jimin | Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifidieitsjimin/pseuds/evenifidieitsjimin
Summary: A mini series in which your favourite boys are just some random ass pizza delivery boys. ;)





	Delivery Boy

Additional details: ‘’ _pls let it be a cute delivery boy’’_

-

It was just a joke. You weren’t thinking anything of it and just expected the good old same dude, who delivered you your pizza every time you ordered one. Just that middle aged man with apparently no wife or kids, greasy hair and a rude attitude. But shit, you never thought your wish would come true. You opened the door with lidded eyes, not putting effort in you looks today and rubbed your neck. But as soon as your eyes glided upwards to the delivery boy’s face, you slightly gasped. This was definitely not the person you expected to stand in front of you. The boy showed of small dimples with a smile.

‘’Hi,’’ he simply said and the smile he showed you reminded you of a bunny, although that was just a random thought popping up into your mind. And in that very moment, you just wished you had put on some decent clothes rather than just an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. He handed the box to you as you cleared your throat.

‘’Hey,’’ you slowly accepted the pizza box and couldn’t help but stare at him. His ruffled, brown hair was put under a cap which he just readjusted as he wore the usual delivery boy clothes; a bomber jacket in the colours of his company, the cap and some black ripped jeans with dirty sneakers.

An awkward silence fell upon you two, as you was still staring at him like a creep while he couldn’t help but smile. It was his first day at work and getting stared at by such a beautiful girl gave his ego some kind of boost already.

With your cheeks all red and warm, you realised you were supposed to give him the money and dug into the pocket of your sweatpants, trying to find some money. Then the pockets of your hoodie followed and your heart skipped a beat as you didn’t feel any money.

‘’Hold up,’’ you said and sprinted back into your home, trying to remember where you had some money left. You definitely weren’t prepared for this once again. While you let the delivery boy wait, you fished some money from the kitchen counter and dashed back to the front door. Trying to act all cool, you saw he had his phone pulled out and was scrolling through his feed.

A relieved sigh rolled over your lips as you came to stand in front of him again.

‘’S-Sorry,’’ you apologised, but you didn’t even know yourself why you said that. For taking so long? For staring so much a couple of moments ago?

‘’It’s okay,’’ he chuckled, putting his phone back and he reached out for your hand with the money, your hands slightly touching as he took the money. He hastily zipped the little fanny bag on his wait open and searched for some change to give to you. ‘’So, you asked for a cute delivery boy?’’

You let out a soft squeal, surprised by him knowing about your additional detail thingy, as you put your hands in front of your face shortly, before moving them to the side so they rested on your red cheeks. ‘’I-I don’t know why I did, and I didn’t e-expect them to seriously send one either.’’

“You think I’m cute?’’ he said with a cheeky undertone, his warm smile growing into a sly smirk as he leaned against the doorpost. He handed you some change and the receipt –although you never asked for it. Your hand left your cheek to get it.

“Eh, isn’t that the reason why they send you?” you asked him, tilting your head slightly. You gave him a puzzled look and put the money aside while holding on to the receipt. ‘’I-I mean, I don’t know…’’

The boy laughed and licked his lips wet, to which your stomach tightened a bit. ‘’I’m their only delivery boy, the other dude got tired of the job and quit.’’

A look of realisation flashed across your face as you remembered the old man telling you that the last time you ordered a pizza. Your mouth was agape by now and you became speechless.

‘’Cat got your tongue?’’ the boy chuckled as he pushed his body away from the doorpost. ‘’Anyways, I better go now. Deliver some more pizzas. I’ll see you around!’’

 “Th-thanks!” you called out to him, watching him walk away. As he almost walked around the corridor, you quickly called out again: ‘’Wait! What do you mean by seeing me again?’’

But he was gone already, and a soft sigh left your mouth again; in all honesty you wished for him to stay longer and talk a bit more. He had this vibe which made him approachable and it was something you liked. Despite the fact he made your blush and stutter like crazy, he was still very patient and nice with you.

You looked down at your receipt and was about to crumple it into a small ball, but stopped midway your action when you saw ten digits written at the bottom of the paper.

‘’Text me ;)’’

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @evenifidieitsjimin  
> wattpad: @sweethemmings  
> vent: @lyricalanke & @loveisnotover  
> instagram: @sh00kjimin
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading it! ♥


End file.
